<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inevitable by CornucopiaOfMemes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418663">The Inevitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes'>CornucopiaOfMemes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Calamity Mod, Terraria, yes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nothibg, Time - Freeform, es, everything, space, the world - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pepsiman hs destroyd vythmg<br/>Nothing can stop him<br/>be his god</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaceholderUsername001/gifts">PlaceholderUsername001</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the en(D) of time and space</p><p>pepsiman has still lived</p><p> </p><p>ever since hes c(O)omed in Supreme Calamitas </p><p>And the coome gve way to the edn</p><p> </p><p>pepsi(M)an has stucc</p><p> </p><p>Nevr to s(E) his brother Bepism(A)n</p><p> </p><p>It was like he could still (F)eel supreme c(A)lamitas on his diock</p><p> </p><p>...but wait.<br/>
there s he wad.</p><p> </p><p>Supreme Calamitas, stucc on Pepsimans pepsi can</p><p> </p><p>occasionally muttering prayers and moanns</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Pepsiman was bord(V)</p><p>So he musteres his p(O)we </p><p>And snaped the world into exs(R)icane</p><p> </p><p>Supreme Calamitas fell to the floor coughing and groaning, as she tried to com(P)rehend the sheer power this diety just shown.<br/>
She didnt hate sucking on this God's dick. it tasted good.</p><p>Pepsiman grabbed her and conjured a throne for them, and sat down.</p><p>Supreme Calamitas gasped and moaned loud(L)y as Pepsiman's beautigil dick filled her (E)very inch.</p><p>"Ah~ P-please…" she moaned, As pepsiman lifted her up and set her  down kon his reality-breaking dick.</p><p>"you are mine bow supreme c(A)ligmatas" he w(S)hipseredddd into hre (E)r</p><p>"you are a slave to tfhe alghty Pepsiman" he sId as he lpoun(D)ed ikntl het ws(O)rgkot mwtxy</p><p>ysiskxmskedl(N)chdlc  m(T) xtg a ydkz b uh v dtytozn j(S)lzxkjd  uxl  yzokslzm xg  hhhhhhhhh aa(A)agxcjdidifjrfuv   y(Y)yugdmdckfoidjtgv (A)jgjrir(N)didjdheud(Y)h    ifkfuh b dyxcb(T)krfkjedj  y fgjgnb ujvhf(H)b  jeneh cudcb(I) fjdfkdk(N)fguj dgjhdfjheijcbtgv(G)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>heejejefksdksksHAHAHAHAHAAAAHEHEHAHAHGAGAHGASKSTJGSKSAJAKRSGUYSFLKSNITZ KJSMOYDGKESJRXJIHDKFJESVKGSNIUWBICBJWSKSUHXVB</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>